Du début au commencement
by Dub Citron
Summary: Peut être une énième fiction sur Mademoiselle Lily Evans...ou peut être pas...CHAPITRE 3 EN LIGNE
1. Prologue

Ma tout première histoire...

Disclamer : Tout est à notre bien aimée JKR (mais plus pour longtemps niark niark niark...)

* * *

_Chronologie : _

_23 mai 1959 : naissance._

_1970-1971 - première année  
1971-1972- deuxième année  
1972-1973 - troisième année  
1973-1974 - quatrième année  
1974-1975 - cinquième année  
1975-1976 - sixième année  
1976-1977 - septième année_

_31 juillet 1980 : naissance de Harry_

_31 octobre 1981 : mort._

* * *

Ce soir, il va venir. 

Ce soir, il va venir m'arracher à ma chair, à mon sang,

A ma fierté, mon fils, mon bébé, mon enfant.

Mais je suis prête. Cela fait des mois que je l'attend, peut-être des années. Au fond, je l'attend depuis toujours…

Ce moment où la magie, à l'apogée de son sombre pouvoir, achèvera de me détruire et me prendra ce qu'il me reste de plus précieux.

La magie m'a tout pris. Elle ne fera pas exception pour mon fils.

Tout a commencé il y a quelques mois, lorsque la prophétie s'est révélée à nous. J'étais désespérée, mais en quelque sorte je m'y attendais. Comment expliquer ce sentiment ?

Disons, pour faire simple, que la magie a rendu ma vie plus compliqué qu'il n'est possible qu'une vie le soit.

Pour faire moins simple, il va falloir remonter plus loin, plus profondément dans ma mémoire. Mémoire partiale, déformée par les années, mais néanmoins fidèle aux sentiments que j'ai ressenti tout au long de ma vie.

Tout a donc réellement commencé cette nuit du 23 mai, nuit que j'ai si souvent maudit – et en même temps ô combien adoré.

Cette nuit où un hibou est venu sonner à notre porte.

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	2. Chp 1 : Le Début

_**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR bien sur..._

_Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira !_

_J'ai eu trop de mal à le mettre, le site beuguait comme chais pas quoi, mais maintenant il est là, c'est le principal !_

_Bonne lecture..._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Le début **Petite chronologie des personnages de ce chapitre – année 1970**

_**Première année** : Lily Evans, Eileen Adams, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, Vera Owen, Severus Rogue _

_**Deuxième année** : Alice Grant, Erin Patil_

_**Quatrième année** : Clare Adams_

_**Cinquième année** : Narcissa Black_

_**Septième année** : Andromeda Black_

_Journal de Lily Evans_

_2 juillet 1970_

_Cette nuit, un hibou est venu sonner à notre porte. Et je crois que c'est la chose la plus insolite que j'ai jamais écrit de ma vie. Toujours est-il que cette nuit, à l'heure où tout le méridien de Greenwich passait de du 1er au 2 juillet 1970, la sonnette a retenti chez les Evans. Et elle ne s'est pas arrêté. Après un grognement de frustration général, mon père (ce héros !) s'est levé pour ouvrir. Et il est revenu avec, sur son bras hyper-crispé, un gigantesque hibou avec une lettre plantée dans ses serres. What's the point ??? _

_Ma sœur : « AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhh !!! Mon Dieu mais c'est QUOI, ce truc ???? »_

_Ma mère : « Inspire, respire, inspire, respire… »_

_Mon père : « Je sens plus mon bras. »_

_3 heures plus tard, on avait arraché sa lettre à l'oiseau pourtant pas franchement enthousiaste au début, et on avait foutu l'intrus dehors à grands renforts de coups de poêle à frire. Et là, que vois-je ?_

Sur l'enveloppe, écrit à l'encre verte d'une écriture pointue et allongée, Lily Evans eut la surprise de lire son propre nom. Et son adresse.

Miss Lily Evans

6, Preston Ave

Yawnington

West Sussez

Elle regarda tous les membres de sa famille les uns après les autres, attendant leur consentement. Sur le visage de sa sœur, Pétunia, elle ne lut que la surprise, l'étonnement le plus sincère. Sur celui de son père, la douleur (sans doute causée par son bras un peu entaillé), mais aussi l'excitation. Toutefois, ce fut l'expression de curiosité, de douceur et d'encouragement de sa mère qui décida Lily Evans à ouvrir cette maudite lettre. Et à lire du début à la fin ce qu'il y avait écrit, de la même écriture aiguisée que celle de l'enveloppe, du même encre émeraude.

_Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux. D'ailleurs, je n'y croyait pas tout court. J'ai éclaté de rire en renversant la tête en arrière, d'un rire hystérique que bientôt je ne contrôlai plus. Ma voix dérailla et s'envola haut, très haut. Quand enfin elle se décida à revenir sur Terre, ce fut pour me laisser admirer la magnifique expression qu'affichaient les membres de ma famille. Ils semblaient tous se dire : « Cinglée, elle est définitivement cinglée. On lui saute dessus ou on va chercher la camisole de force ? »._

« Tu vas nous la lire cette foutue lettre ou il va falloir te l'arracher des mains ? »

Mais, visiblement, Lily Evans n'était pas disposée à déclamer la prose qui lui avait été destinée puisqu'elle se laissa prendre des mains la précieuse missive. Ce fut Pétunia qui la lut. Pétunia dont les yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que sa voix se brisait, pour finalement ne laisser entendre qu'un murmure : « Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? » La lettre passa des mains de Pétunia à celles de sa mère, qui elle-même, la donna à son mari. Celui-ci pâlit. Verdit. Rougit. Bleuit.

_Papa m'a rendu la lettre. Ils avaient tous l'air stupéfait – il y avait de quoi ! – et abattu. Aucun ne me regardait en face. A les voir, on aurait dit que tout ça était vrai. J'ai décidé de lire la lettre avec un accent comique ou quelque chose comme ça pour les ramener à la réalité. Ce truc ne pouvait être qu'un vaseux canular._

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE 

**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**

**Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin**

**Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.**

Chère Miss Evans,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer de votre statut de tout nouveau membre de la Communauté Sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Vous bénéficiez donc d'une inscription au collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité et une explication détaillée de l'accès au Chemin de Traverse ainsi qu'au Quai 9 ¾.

La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Miss Evans en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

« Vous voyez, ce n'est qu'une blague, un canular, une mauvaise farce… Vous m'entendez ou quoi ? »

Silence.

« Pétunia ? Pétunia, tu ne crois quand même pas ce que cette prétendue bonne femme raconte ? Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de bêtises. »

Silence.

« Pétunia ? »

« Ne me touche plus jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi. Tu n'es plus ma sœur. »

_Pétunia est sortie de la salle à manger. Je n'ai même pas entendu sa porte claquer, je ne l'ai même pas entendu pleurer quand je suis retournée dans ma chambre après que mes parents m'ai conseillé d'aller me coucher. Non. Elle n'a pas versé une larme. Elle m'a juste effacé de sa vie, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts. Je ne suis plus sa sœur. Elle n'a plus de sœur._

_Je suis une sorcière._

_Journal de Eileen Adams_

_2 juillet 1970_

_Ca y'est ! Je l'ai reçu ! J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard ! Je suis si heureuse ! C'est pour de bon, moi, Eileen Adams, je suis une sorcière ! Maman et Clare ne voulaient pas le croire au début, elles avaient toujours pensé que j'étais une Cracmol. Mais non ! Je suis une sorcière, une vraie, et je serais à Gryffondor ! Pourtant, quelque chose gâche mon bonheur…_

Eileen Adams était la cadette d'une fratrie très hétérogène. Son demi-frère, Andrew, âgé d'au moins 30 ans et qu'elle ne voyait qu'une fois par an car il habitait à Pétaouchnok, en était l'aîné. Suivaient une sœur adoptive avec une case en moins, un chien de berger que ses parents considéraient comme leur troisième enfant, et Clare. Clare, la belle Clare, la brillante Clare. Clare qui avait trois ans de plus qu'elle, qui réussissait tout trois fois mieux qu'elle et que ses parents aimaient trois fois plus. Clare et ses longs cheveux bruns, Clare et son corps de déesse, Clare et ses sortilèges parfaits. Clare qu'elle adulait mais qui la méprisait. Clare.

Et puis il y avait elle, Eileen, la petite dernière, très enrobée, ne montrant aucun signe de magie jusqu'à ce jour – sauf si on compte la fois où elle avait accidentellement casser le vase du salon alors qu'elle prenait son bain cinq étages au dessus.

_Mais je ne suis pas importante, alors pas la peine de parler de moi pendant trois heures. De toute façon, en général, les gens ne me voient pas. Je suis transparente. Enfin la plupart du temps…Parce que ce matin, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu d'être transparente ! Pas que je ne m'y attendait pas, mais bon, quand ça arrive…_

Ce matin, Eileen Adams avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Mais cela n'avait pas fait le bonheur de toute la famille.

_Quand Clare a vu le hibou grand-duc du collège arriver elle a tout de suite sauté de joie. Forcément, c'était pour elle. Mes pires craintes semblaient alors se confirmer : j'étais la seule Cracmol depuis des générations dans ma famille. Même Debtiba est une sorcière, et elle n'est pas allée à Poudlard qu'à cause de son cerveau détraqué. Mais moi, non. J'étais condamnée à regarder Debby faire cuire des pâtes sans avoir besoin de gazinière et Clare transformer des sofas en mammouth à poil dur d'un coup de baguette magique pour le restant de mes jours, et sans jamais pouvoir en faire autant. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce matin, jusqu'à ce que la lettre arrive._

Clare s'était ruée vers la fenêtre et avait quasiment arraché la missive des serres de l'oiseau, qu'elle avait, après cela, jeté du cinquième étage comme une vulgaire chaussette sale (Nda : bon ok, vous jetez pas des chaussettes du 5ème étage et les oiseaux ça vole ! mais quand même rooo) et avait ouvert l'enveloppe avec une expression avide sur le visage. Mais dès le premier mot, elle grognait en direction de sa mère :

« Je n'y croit pas ! Ils se sont trompés de nom ! Comme si on pouvait m'abaisser à me comparer à…elle ! »

_Mais comme Maman ne répondait rien, Clare a claqué des doigts et notre vieil elfe de maison, Honny, apparut._

_« Que vois-tu d'écrit ici, Honny ? » a demandé Clare._

_Honny a répondu qu'il lisait mon nom, mais en voyant l'air menaçant de ma sœur, il s'est vite rattrapé en disant : « Mais ma vue est mauvaise, Miss, il est possible que je me trompe. »_

_Le flot d'espoir qui était né au fond de mon ventre disparut._

_C'est à ce moment là que Maman s'est manifestée. Elle s'est levée du canapé noir d'un gracieux mouvement et s'est dirigé vers nous dans un claquement de talons hauts, toujours de son pas élégant. Ma mère est très belle. Elle a beau me faire peur, je l'admire. Elle a de très long cheveux bruns et bouclés, de grands yeux noirs, des jambes fines et une taille de guêpe. Clare en est sa réplique parfaite._

Circée Adams passa devant sa cadette sans lui accorder un regard, se saisit de la lettre officielle et la parcourue du regard.

« Et bien, il semblerait que je n'aurais plus à supporter cette plaie. C'est une sorcière finalement. »

La voix dure de sa mère blessa plus Eileen que le contenu de ses paroles. Elle était une sorcière, mais sa mère s'en fichait. Petite fille, elle avait toujours été complexée par son manque d'aptitude magique. Mais depuis quelques années elle s'était raccrochée à l'espoir que, si un jour elle entrait à Poudlard, sa famille serait fière d'elle. Apparemment elle s'était trompée.

_Clare s'est mise à pleurer nerveusement et à crier : « Je ne veux pas d'elle avec moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle entre à Poudlard ! »_

_Je ne lui en veux pas. Après tout, ça ne doit pas être drôle d'être ma sœur. Je sais parfaitement que je lui fait honte._

_Maman l'a rassuré en lui disant que, de toute façon, je ne serais pas à Gryffondor, comme elle, je n'étais vraiment pas courageuse. Clare n'aurait qu'à prétendre que j'étais sa cousine germaine, ou quelque chose comme ça, et elle n'aurait pas trop de mal à m'évincer._

_Je me suis doucement approchée d'elle, pour lui dire que je ne dirais rien, je pourrais même faire semblant de ne pas la connaître. Mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie d'aller à Poudlard finalement…_

_Le 10 juillet 1970_

_Chère Olga,_

_J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse ou pas. Tante Abigail va m'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse le 1er Août. Ou plutôt, elle va me faire emmener par un de ses gardes du corps, comme d'habitude. Pas question de se risquer dehors, elle pourrait se faire repérer par un de nos anciens « amis » et être découpé à la scie à bois, puis être jetée dans un marécage enfermée dans un coffre à jouet. Elle pourrait, c'est sur._

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Est-ce une bonne nouvelle d'aller à Poudlard ? Surtout que j'ai un an de retard, et ce, dès la première année ! Tout ça parce que ma tante avait peur que j'y entre l'année dernière. Quelle idée ! Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sur du monde ! Remarque, c'est sans doute à cause de mes parents qu'elle ne voulait pas : on ne peut pas dire qu'ils étaient de grands amis de Dumbledore…_

_J'ai mis un an à convaincre Tante Abby que je POUVAIT aller à Poudlard. Pas question de reculer maintenant. Comme disait l'autre, quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire ! Je t'écrirais lorsque je serais là-bas._

_Amitiés,_

_Vera._

_Le 25 juillet 1970_

_Chère Grand-Mère,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi je vais très bien, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Je serais bien sur à Gryffondor, la meilleure des maisons comme tu le sais. J'irais sur le Chemin de Traverse dans environ 15 jours, et Maman te demandes si tu pourras être là : elle a à te parler mais elle ne peut pas le faire n'importe où ( ???). Comment va Grand-Père ? Papa va bien, il me dit de te dire qu'il sera là aussi pour aller à Londres._

_Grosses Bises,_

_James._

_p.s. Merci pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, les Chocogrenouilles étaient très bons. Par contre, Maman n'a pas apprécié le Souaffle rebondissant et te conseille de garder pour toi des cadeaux « dans ce genre là » si tu ne tiens pas à la voir « péter les plombs avant l'âge »._

_Le 7 août 1970_

_Cher Monsieur Edman,_

_Je vous écris dans l'intention de réserver votre chambre double la moins chère du 15 août au 1er septembre. Cette réservation s'effectuera au nom de Mrs Ethel Lupin. En vous adressant mes plus sincères remerciements,_

_Ethel Lupin._

Severus Rogue était assis sur son lit, sa baguette tout neuve à la main. Erable, 25 centimètres, garnie d'un nerf de Dragon des Crêtes Blanches à Neuf Langues. Baguette excellente pour l'ancienne et puissante magie. Son possesseur en dépendra sûrement très vite après avoir commencé à l'utiliser. En tout cas, c'est ce que lui avait affirmé Mr Ollivander, chez qui il avait acheté cette petite merveille. Car oui, sa baguette était magnifique. D'un bois roux et brillant, lisse, qui frémissait presque sous ses doigts. Il était réellement fou de sa baguette et brûlait de l'utiliser. Mais de là à en devenir dépendant…Lui, Severus Rogue, aimer quelque chose au point de ne pas pouvoir s'en passer ? Jamais ! Il n'appartenait à personne, et surtout pas à un bout de bois, aussi joli et attirant fut-il. Jamais il ne serais esclave de quelqu'un. Mais il n'empêchait que cette baguette pourrait se révéler bien utile…

Severus se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas aimé à Poudlard. Son apparence était plutôt repoussante avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ternes, sans saveur, sa petite taille, son dos courbé, sa démarche peu élégante. Son intelligence ne rattraperait pas ses penchants maléfiques, et son goût pour la magie noire risquerait d'en repousser plus d'un. Mais Severus s'en fichait. Il se moquait éperdument d'être rejeté parce que ses livres de chevet s'appelaient plus volontiers Exploiter votre côté le plus sombre à des fins maléfiques (en 7 volumes) que Apprivoiser son rat à pois pourpres en quatre leçons et demi. Il n'avait que faire d'être persécuté par ses camarades parce qu'il savait qu'il saurait se défendre et les faire payer. Etre seul en permanence le laissait indifférent. Il aimait la solitude.

Sa mère était si fière qu'il aille à Poudlard ! Quelle stupidité. Poudlard ne lui servirait à rien, à part à avoir des diplômes et à se ramollir la cervelle. Mais Poudlard était également le seul moyen d'obtenir légalement une baguette magique quand on n'était qu'un sorcier de Premier Cycle. C'est grâce à ce collège pour Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il avait obtenu ce merveilleux instrument. Merci Poudlard…

Et il mourrait d'envie de s'en servir…D'ailleurs la baguette aussi désirait fonctionner, il le sentait en la caressant de ses longs doigts noueux.

« Courage ma belle, dans deux semaines, tu pourras t'en donner à cœur joie… »

_Le 16 août 1970_

_Cher Druella,_

_Je me dois de t'annoncer que Sirius est accepté à Poudlard, il a reçu sa lettre il y a environ un mois._

_Evidemment, il ira à Serpentard, comme toute la famille avant lui. Depuis que le vieux Dumbledore est arrivé à la tête de cette école, être envoyé dans la plus noble maison est non seulement un honneur mais aussi une chance : la seule de résister à l'influence de cet amoureux de modus, Sang-de-Bourbe et compagnie._

_Je comptais faire emmener ton neveu sur le Chemin de Traverse dans la semaine, mais je suis invitée à un congrès sur le dressage des elfes de maisons. Tu ne sais que trop bien comme je chéris ce genre de rendez-vous, qui, qui plus est, n'arrive qu'une fois tous les 7 ans et 3 mois. Je crois savoir que Narcissa et Andromeda ne s'y sont pas encore rendues non plus. Accepterais-tu de leur confier Sirius ?_

_Mes amitiés à Cygnus, tu lui diras de ma part que j'approuve entièrement son choix concernant Alphard._

_Walburga Black._

_Le 18 août 1970_

_Mon Erin,_

_Comment vas-tu ? De mon côté, tout va pour le mieux. Papa en bien meilleure santé depuis lundi dernier, il ne tousse presque plus. Il m'a promis qu'il m'emmènerait au magasin de Quidditch dimanche, après être allés acheter mes fournitures scolaires ! J'aimerais également me rendre chez le coiffeur, mais je ne peux pas y aller avec lui…en tout cas, c'est ce que je lui ai fait croire ! Ainsi, nous pourrons nous voir sans problème et choisir également nos robes ensemble. N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ? Je te propose de nous retrouver samedi prochain devant le salon de coiffure de Mrs McMillan aux alentours de trois heures de l'après-midi. Qu'en penses-tu ? J'attends Mimbulus avec ta réponse. Je t'embrasse,_

_Alice, ton amie pour toujours._

Peter Pettigrow n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était maintenant plus de minuit et cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'il se retournait dans son lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, emmitouflé dans des dizaines de couvertures en plein été et son angoisse croissant au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Le tic-tac de son réveil devenait de plus en plus oppressant, les bruits de la ville, dehors, semblaient se faire plus discrets, et le silence le terrifiait. Il aurait tant voulu dormir, dormir et ne plus se réveiller, par pitié. Il aurait presque souhaité mourir, mais la mort lui faisait trop peur pour qu'il désire l'affronter. Penser à demain lui compressait l'estomac, coupait sa respiration, engourdissait ses membres et le faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas penser à demain. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, que tout se passerait bien, qu'il se ferait très vite des amis, charmant comme il était. A chacun de ses arguments, tous plus pessimistes les uns que les autres, elle avait trouvé des réponses, et cela pendant tout l'été. Elle s'était cependant agacée, il y a trois jours, lorsque Peter s'était lamenté une fois de plus sur son admission à l'école de Sorcellerie la plus réputée du monde.

« Bon sang, Peter, avait-elle dit, tu es un sorcier, et cet Albus Dumbledore te donne la possibilité d'exploiter ce don ! Il y a des centaines d'enfants qui vendraient père et mère pour être à ta place ! Alors fait honneur à cette faveur que l'on t'accorde, et remue-toi mon garçon ! »

Quand il avait prétexté que son statut de sorcier ne s'était jamais manifesté, et que, par conséquent, il était tout à fait possible que ce Mr Dumbledore ce soit trompé sur son compte, elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle s'était contenté de hausser les épaules avec un air dédaigneux, et, tournant les talons, était retournée à ses occupations.

Pourtant, Peter savait que sa mère aussi avait peur. Peur de le perdre, peur de le voir partir, mais aussi peur de ce monde, de son monde désormais. Cet avenir incertain allait-il les séparer ? Tout comme lui, Mrs Pettigrow le craignait. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle tiquait quand il abordait le sujet de Poudlard, chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent au fur et à mesure que la date du 1er septembre approchait.

Peter sursauta. On était le 1er septembre : son réveil indiquait 4h01 ! Dans sept heures, il serait à bord du Poudlard Express. Dans sept heures, il ne pourrait plus reculer. Il serait définitivement un sorcier.

Chez Cygnus et Druella Black, la tension était à son comble. Enfin, à la façon Black bien entendu, car si une famille était célèbre pour son sang-froid, c'était bien celle là. Dans le hall de l'immense et très ancienne maison de famille, un nombre impressionnant de malles, de cages à oiseaux et d'étuis à balai s'entassaient. A côté de cet ensemble de bagages hétéroclites, sur les marches du grand escalier de marbre, trois jeunes filles étaient assises. L'une était brune, avait des traits d'une grande beauté; elle portait une robe noire qui lui seyait parfaitement. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. La seconde, adossée à la rampe de l'escalier, avait de longs cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, mais, contrairement à sa sœur aînée, il dégageait de sa personne une chaleur et une joie de vivre puissantes. Elle était vêtue d'un simple corsage jaune et d'une jupe assortie, mais la simplicité de cet ensemble lui donnait l'air encore plus sympathique et chaleureux. La troisième des sœurs était agenouillée aux pieds de la plus âgée et ses grands yeux bleus semblaient perdus dans un monde où aucune autre d'entre elles n'avaient accès. Ses cheveux étaient soyeux et d'un blond presque blanc, si clair et uniforme qu'il en paraissait surnaturel. Elle ne devait pas avoir moins de quinze ans, pourtant, on ne lui en aurait pas donné douze, peut-être à cause de son visage de poupée, de sa petite taille, ou encore de sa silhouette gracile et fragile, ou bien était-ce tout simplement l'impression que les deux sœurs aînées, d'un accord tacite, veillaient plus sur leur petite sœur et protégeaient davantage son âme fragile que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Il y a tant d'horreurs dans le monde qu'un être aussi pur et beau que celui-ci ne devait pas être gâché.

Il régnait dans ce hall d'entrée un sentiment de tristesse et de nostalgie, partagé et compris par chacun des membres de la fratrie. Mais cette impression fut démentie au moment même où l'une d'elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Ne dit rien Andromeda, je ne veux pas t'entendre une fois de plus dire combien tu es heureuse de quitter la maison. Je crois que cette fois ci, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Crois-moi Bella, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de prêter attention à ce que tu penses, siffla la dénommée Andromeda, depuis sa rampe d'escalier.

- Oh, mais je sais parfaitement ceci, et sache que c'est réciproque ! Je pense juste qu'il serais dommage de gâcher ton beau visage par une poussée de pustule le jour même de la rentrée…Je dis cela dans ton intérêt.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je serais capable de me défendre, et peut-être même mieux que ce que tu ne t'imagines. Alors je te conseille de t'abstenir.

Si le ton de Bellatrix Black s'était voulu dur et menaçant, celui de sa cadette était désinvolte et totalement désintéressé. Apparemment, ces petites joutes verbales étaient fréquentes entre les deux sœurs, et la vainqueur était souvent la plus jeune.

- Vois-tu, Cissy, reprit la plus âgée, ce avec quoi tu vas aller à Poudlard cette année ? Remarque, ça ne changera pas de l'année passée, sinon que cette année-là sera la dernière…

Narcissa, la petite poupée blonde, poussa un léger soupir avant de répondre, sans se tourner vers sa sœur aînée :

- Je sais, Bella, je sais. Et je t'ai déjà dis qu'elle ne me dérangeait pas. On ne se parle pas, c'est tout.

- Et je le déplore. J'aimerais qu'on soit plus proche Cissy, et tu le sais.

- Ne l'appelle pas Cissy ! glapit Bellatrix, outrée. Il n'y a que les gens dignes de l'approcher qui peuvent s'octroyer le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! Il n'y a que moi ! Tu entends ? »

Mais Andromeda se contenta de la regarder d'un air affligé. Devrait-elle longtemps renoncer à sa plus jeune sœur pour éviter de subir les foudres de son aînée ? Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était le fait que Narcissa ne se défende pas, ne la défende pas. Ne voyait-elle donc pas l'influence que Bellatrix exerçait sur elle ? Un long silence s'installa, et ne fut brisé qu'avec l'arrivée de leur père, Cygnus Black, un homme chevelu au traits marqués, et de plusieurs elfes de maisons qui entreprirent de transporter le fatras qui s'empilait aux pieds des trois jeunes filles jusque dans la voiture, achetée pour l'occasion. Cependant, Andromeda remarqua que personne ne s'occupaient de ses propres malles. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de les ranger dans le coffre – agrandit magiquement bien évidemment – dans l'indifférence la plus totale, elle rentra dans le hall une dernière fois pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de la maison, maison qu'elle avait tant détesté mais qui avait tout de même été son foyer pendant dix-sept ans. Sa mère passa devant elle sans la voir. Sa sœur ne détourna même pas les yeux quand elle voulut lui dire au revoir. Elle était une étrangère ici désormais. Il était temps qu'elle parte, inutile de faire attendre le chauffeur et Cissy davantage. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

« Adieu… »

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre...Le deuxième est en cours d'écriture, donc il ne devrais pas tarder à arriver !_


	3. Chp2 : Une année qui s'annonce

_Et voici Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, le seul, l'unique, le merveilleus, le splendide (ferme-la Dub) second chapitre !!!!!!!_

_Malheureusement, JKR ne m'a pas gracieusement fait cadeau de ses personnages depuis le premier, donc ils sont toujours à elle..._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une année qui s'annonce…**

_**Petite chronologie des personnages de ce chapitre – année 1970** _

**_Première année_** _: Lily Evans, Eileen Adams, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Vera Owen, Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin, Buckley Cooper, Cuthbert Dingle, Edwina Quirke, Faith Irexton, Chad Wilkes, Evan Rosier, Willow Thickey, Seragy Reginald _

_**Deuxième année** : Alice Grant, Erin Patil_

_**Troisième année **: Franck Londubat, Bertram Smith_

_**Quatrième année** : Clare Adams_

_**Cinquième année** : Narcissa Black_

_**Sixième année** : Lucius Malfoy_

_**Septième année** : Sol Clamerana, Walter Shingleton, Ivory Pilliwickle_

Au cœur de la foule compacte qui se massait sur la voie 9 3/4, une petite fille avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Sa sœur l'avait laissé seule aussitôt la barrière magique passée, et ne lui avait glissé qu'un mot avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis de quatrième année : « Dégage ! » Mais comment faire pour « dégager » alors qu'elle était prise au piège au milieu des centaines d'enfants et d'adultes qui la bousculaient, lui marchaient sur les pieds, l'empêchaient de rejoindre les portes coulissantes du beau train rouge, dont les vapeurs de la locomotive resplendissante l'étouffaient à moitié et lui piquaient les yeux. Elle était toute seule au milieu de tout ce monde grouillant et aveugle et commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour rester avec sa sœur et ses amis. Alors, comme souvent, Eileen Adams, la douce Eileen, petite fille rondouillarde et un peu boudinée dans des habits moldus qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter, Eileen Adams pleurait. Elle pleurait en silence, baissant la tête pour cacher les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues potelées, larmes qu'elle s'empressait d'essuyer de la paume de la main mais qui se faisaient de plus en plus abondantes à couler de ses beaux yeux dorés. Où était Clare ? Elle avait tant besoin d'elle !

« Clare… »

Soudain, une main lui agrippa l'épaule doucement, ce qui la fit sursauter. Une petite fille se tenait devant elle, un chaton dans les bras et une malle à ses pieds.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Eileen fit signe que si, hochant courageusement la tête, essuya prestement les dernières larmes sur son visage, puis se présenta.

« Enchantée Eileen, répondit la fille avec un sourire resplendissant, moi c'est Lily, Lily Evans. »

Eileen lui serra la main, puis examina plus attentivement sa camarade. Elle était à peine grande qu'elle mais beaucoup plus mince. Ses cheveux roux et flamboyants descendaient jusqu'à sa taille et reflétaient le soleil au moindre mouvement qu'elle faisait. Eileen se fascina aussitôt pour ces cheveux aux couleurs changeantes, épais et bouclés. Rien que par cette chevelure improbable, l'apparence de la jeune fille était peu ordinaire. Mais lorsque Eileen osa plonger ses yeux dans les siens, elle remarqua que la beauté de sa camarade ne s'arrêtait pas au dessus de sa tête. Son regard était vif et d'un vert profond, souligné par de longs cils bruns en éventail autour des ses yeux en amande. Quelques tâches de rousseurs sur les pommettes achevaient de rendre cette fille hors du commun, et Eileen remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être subjuguée par son apparence : plusieurs personnes autour d'elles regardaient Lily Evans sans paraître pouvoir détacher leur regard d'elle.

«- On devrait peut-être monter dans le train, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Pardon ?

Absorbée par la contemplation de son interlocutrice, Eileen avait complètement oublié d'écouter ce qu'elle lui disait.

-Je disais qu'il faudrait penser à trouver un compartiment, il n'y aura bientôt plus de place sinon.

- Oh, oui, bien sur. Allons-y.

Et c'est en traînant cahin-caha leurs lourdes malles que les deux jeunes filles se frayèrent un chemin parmi la multitude d'élèves excités et de parents inquiets, pour finalement monter à bord du Poudlard Express, les pieds engourdis d'avoir tant été écrasés, les cheveux ébouriffés et les habits froissés, mais écroulées de rire et leur toute nouvelle amitié scellées pour l'année à venir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

«-Salut, euh, est-ce qu'il reste de la place ?

Sirius Black haussa les sourcils et ses yeux firent le tour du compartiment. Il y était entièrement seul.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a personne caché sous les banquettes.

Devant l'air interloqué du jeune garçon qui avait posé la question et qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte, il ajouta :

-Donc, oui, il reste de la place.

L'autre poussa un soupir on ne peut plus soulagé et s'expliqua en bredouillant et en rougissant fortement.

-J'ai cru qu'il n'y avait plus aucun compartiment !

-Et bien il faut croire que si. Je m'appelle Sirius Black et toi ?

-Pe…Peter...Pet…Pettigrow, haleta Peter tandis qu'il tentait de hisser sa malle sur le filet à bagages. Et apparemment n'y parvenait pas. Sirius décida d'attendre qu'il devienne plus blanc que son t-shirt pour l'aider, mais comme celui-ci jaunissait au fur et à mesure que le garçon commençait à suer – visiblement, Peter transpirait beaucoup – il se demanda si cette mesure serait très fiable. Cependant, quand la respiration de Peter se coupa brutalement et que le pauvre garçon se mit à avoir des spasmes violents, Sirius se leva de son siège, soupira, agacé, attrapa la malle au moment même où son camarade s'effondrait en toussant et crachant, et, prenant appui sur la banquette, plaça sans mal le bagage dans le filet prévu à cet effet. Puis il se frotta les mains, se rassit, et sans accorder un regard à Peter, sortit un paquet de cartes explosives et entreprit de construire un château. Malheureusement, ce moment de répit de dura que peu de temps car Peter, qui commençait à se remettre difficilement de sa crise – il crachait toujours du sang et sa peau avait viré au blanc verdâtre, mais il semblait aller déjà beaucoup mieux – entreprit de s'excuser de lui avoir montré cette facette de lui-même alors qu'ils venaient juste de faire connaissance.

«-Tu comprends, je n'ai pas beaucoup de force, mais je mange beaucoup de fer et de vitamines pour compenser. Le problème c'est que je suis asthmatique, et quand je fais des gros efforts, j'ai des crises. Quand j'avais sept ans, je faisais du sport à l'école. Normalement je n'avais pas le droit, mais ma maîtresse – Mrs Foxton – m'avais obligé. J'ai fais une crise tellement horrible qu'on a du m'emmener à l'hôpital ! »

Sirius bailla bruyamment. Fit craquer ses jointures. Fit même mine de s'en aller. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir faire renoncer Peter à lui répéter mot pour mot le long et ennuyeux diagnostic du médecin - qu'est-ce que c'était que ça au fait ?

«-Et maintenant je n'ai plus le droit de faire de sport ! termina triomphalement le jeune garçon.

-Et ça se voit. »

Peter eut alors une réaction étrange : il baissa la tête – sans doute pour cacher son violent rougissement – et se gratta vivement sous l'aisselle. Puis il releva la tête vers la fenêtre et, feignant de se passionner pour le paysage, se tut enfin. Pendant au moins deux heures, seuls quelques reniflements discrets témoignèrent de la présence de Peter Pettigrow dans le compartiment de Sirius Black.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alice et Erin papotaient joyeusement dans leur compartiment, lorsque la tête brune et bouclée de Franck Londubat apparut à la porte. Franck était un garçon de Gryffondor qui entrait en troisième année après les avoir tous impressionné en juin dernier par ses résultats aux examens. Alice l'aimait bien, il était toujours près à aider les autres, qu'ils fussent dans sa maison ou non, et avait toujours été très gentil avec elle. Erin, elle, l'appréciait beaucoup moins, mais les raisons de cette mésestime restaient inconnues à sa meilleure amie. Quand Franck eut pris place à leurs côtés, elle engagea gaiement la conversation. Où avait-il passé ses vacances ? Comment allait sa mère ? Son frère ? Où était donc ses amis ? Bertram avait raté le train ? Mais comment s'était-il débrouillé ? Puis Franck lui fit remarquer en riant qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de lui retourner ses questions, et commença alors l'interrogatoire inversé.

« -J'ai passé toutes les vacances à la maison, soupira la jeune fille. Heureusement que j'ai eu l'occasion de sortir au mois d'août sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Erin ! Nous sommes allées nous faire coiffer chez Mrs McMillan. C'est une femme charmante ! Tu la connais ?

Franck ne répondit pas mais fixa son attention sur la soyeuse chevelure dorée d'Alice. En effet, elle avait raccourci d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. La jeune fille n'en était que plus jolie.

-Erin aussi s'est faite coiffer ! Montre-lui Erin !

Franck sourit de bon cœur devant l'enthousiasme débordant d'Alice pour une simple coupe de cheveux. C'était une chose qu'il aimait chez elle, cette énergie qu'elle déployait pour l'événement le plus insignifiant. Erin, en revanche, ne semblait pas partager cette caractéristique :

-Je ne veux pas lui montrer. Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense.

Devant l'air déçu de son amie, elle se contenta de se prendre de passion pour ses ongles.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, je verrais ça une autre fois. Je vais devoir y aller, on se verra à Poudlard.

Le jeune garçon avait dit ça pour la rassurer, mais son départ n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur l'adolescente : elle afficha une mine encore plus démesurément déçu qu'une minute auparavant.

-Oh, tu ne restes pas ? Bon, et bien…à ce soir alors, je suppose. »

Et pendant qu'Erin s'efforçait de ne pas laisser transparaître sa satisfaction, Franck sortit, aussi désappointé qu'Alice, si c'était possible.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se dirigea en flânant vers son compartiment, sans se rendre compte toutefois que celui-ci se trouvait à l'exact opposé de la direction qu'il avait pris. Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers lui.

«-Oh, pardon ! je ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ? s'exclama-t-il, contrit – et le torse passablement endolori.

Cependant, son repentir disparut aussitôt qu'il était venu quand il reconnu la personne contre laquelle il s'était cogné : c'était Clare Adams. La jeune fille s'était amouraché de lui dès qu'il était entré en première année, il y avait deux ans de cela. D'une grande beauté, elle n'avait pas douté un seul instant qu'il lui résisterait. Mais c'était compter, bien sur, sans l'entêtement de Franck et son désir d'indépendance qui le firent la détester dès qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était qu'un défi pour elle, juste un nom de plus au palmarès de ses conquêtes. Néanmoins Clare avait persisté – à croire qu'elle était aussi entêtée que lui ! – et continuait de lui faire ouvertement du charme dès qu'il passait à moins de dix mètres d'elle, chose qu'il subissait en fait tous les soirs étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux à Gryffondor. Et que Alice – entre autre – n'appréciait pas énormément.

-Franck ! Mon Franck ! Comment ça va mon chou ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Tu ne m'as pas remplacé j'espère ?

-Je ne suis pas _ton _Franck…marmonna le chou tandis qu'elle se hissait sur la pointes des orteils pour combler les vingt bons centimètres qui séparaient sa bouche de la joue du jeune homme.

Tous les efforts que fit Franck pour la repousser restèrent vains, et il fut bientôt traîné de force jusqu'au compartiment de la jeune fille. Les yeux de Franck s'agrandirent d'horreur quand il réalisa que ce compartiment était aussi _son _compartiment ! Mais à quoi pensaient donc ses amis en l'invitant à partager leur espace vital avec eux ? Préfèreraient-ils donc loucher sur la plantureuse poitrine de Miss Clare Adams plutôt que de sauver leur meilleur ami des griffes de cette folle ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« -Et celle-là, James, tu l'as ?

-Laquelle ? Andros l'Invincible ? Evidemment, c'est une des plus répandues. Je l'ai en quatre exemplaires.

-Andros ? Le type grec au Patronus géant ? Je l'ai pas moi ! Tu m'en file une ?

-Ca dépend, t'as quoi en éch…Franck ?

-Potter ? »

Franck Londubat, le dernier né de la longue lignée des Londubat - et que James connaissait pour être plus ou moins parent avec lui - venait d'entrer dans le compartiment ou il s'était installé. En fait, n'ayant trouvé personne de sa connaissance dans les premiers wagons et n'ayant pas la moindre envie de traîner sa lourde malle et sa cage à hibou jusqu'à l'autre bout du train, James avait demandé à des troisième année de l'héberger le temps du voyage. Ils étaient en plein échange de cartes Chocogrenouille quand Franck était entré dans le compartiment, traîné apparemment contre son gré par une très jolie fille dont le visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

« -Vous connaissez James Potter ? fit Franck en se tournant vers les occupants du compartiment.

-En fait, non, répondit le James en question. Je ne trouvais pas de compartiment alors je leur ai demandé si je pouvais m'installer ici…Mais je peux m'en aller. »

Pour une raison que James ignorait complètement, le jeune Londubat n'avait jamais été sympathique avec sa famille, et il se montrait presque méprisant avec lui. Petit, profitant d'être de deux ans son aîné, il s'était toujours comporté avec condescendance, allant jusqu'à l'ignorer en présence d'autres enfants. James n'avait jamais compris cette attitude, tout à fait injustifiée selon lui. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas s'imposer dans le groupe de quelqu'un qui ne l'appréciait pas, et commença donc à rassembler ses affaires pour quitter le compartiment. Malheureusement, ses cartes Chocogrenouille s'étaient éparpillées jusque sous les banquettes – James en retrouva même une logée dans l'interstice entre la fenêtre et son siège – et pas un des amis de Franck ne remuaient le petit doigt pour l'aider. Au bout de ce qui lui semblèrent être des heures, il put enfin sortir dans le silence le plus complet de ses camarades. Lui-même ne dit rien. Règle numéro un, lui avait dit son père, ne jamais s'écraser devant qui que ce soit. Les conseils de Caedmon Potter modelaient la vie de James depuis qu'il était en âge de les suivre. Pourtant, à peine en route pour Poudlard, il se faisait déjà marcher sur les pieds. James fulminait, il avait complètement oublié que Franck était aussi à Poudlard et viendrait probablement bouleverser tous ses plans !

Allez, un grand coup de poing dans le mur, ça soulage toujours ! Et accompagné d'un hurlement de bête, c'est encore plus bienfaisant. Cependant, lorsque l'on est hors de soi comme James Potter l'était à ce moment précis, il faut mieux éviter de prendre des vitres simple-vitrage d'un compartiment pour les murs de granit du Castel Potter…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« -Et alors, tu lui as dit quoi à Pétunia quand elle t'as menacé ?

-Je lui ai répondu qu'elle n'avait qu'à aller se faire voiiii-aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggg !!!!!! »

Le hurlement de Lily Evans se mêla bientôt à celui, beaucoup moins strident, d'un James Potter à la main ensanglantée, piquetée d'éclats de vers dégoulinant d'hémoglobine, et encore prise dans le carreau de la porte du compartiment. Seule Eileen Adams parut garder son calme. Malheureusement, son manque de sens pratique choisit cet instant pour se manifester et elle ouvrit violemment la porte coulissante dans l'intention de voir qui était coincé derrière. Bien évidemment, cela ne fait qu'enfoncer plus profondément les résidus de verre dans la peau de la victime qui se mit à beugler de plus belle, tandis que Lily se cachait les yeux et pâlissait à la vue du sang.

« -Par pitié, Eileen, referme cette porte, tu va lui couper le bras !

-Oh, oui, bien sur ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous les élèves ameutés par les cris rentraient dans leurs compartiment respectifs, Lily Evans pu enfin examiner de plus près celui-qu'elle-ne-détestait-pas-encore-mais-qui-n'allait-pas-tarder-à-l'exaspérer.

« -Et bien , tu n'y est pas allé de main morte ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de cogner dans la vitre comme ça d'abord ?

-J'étais un peu énervé…marmonna son interlocuteur, la tête baissée.

-_Un peu_ énervé ? »

Pendant que James lui expliquait vaguement pourquoi il s'était à ce point emporté, Eileen resta pensive. Où avait-elle déjà vu ce garçon ? Peut-être faisait-il partie du clubs de Bavboules de Debby ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre. Ce ne pouvait être non plus à un de ces rallyes que fréquentaient sa mère et sa sœur, elle n'y allait jamais. Pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il faisait partie d'une famille de « Sang-Pur ». Alors qui…

« -C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé que ça pourrait me soulager de taper dans quelque chose.

-Tu trouves ça intelligent de régler tes problèmes par la violence ?

-Ecoute, je sais que les filles peuvent difficilement comprendre ces choses-là, mais je t'assure que ça soulage ! »

Lily, qui s'était tendue en entendant l'expression limite machiste de son congénère, ne répondit rien, et termina de fixer le pansement qu'elle avait entreprit d'enrouler autour du bras de son camarade. James ne sembla pas se formaliser outre mesure de son silence blessé et continua de monologuer sur sa passion pour le Quidditch et autres performances sportives sans se rendre compte qu'aucune des deux filles ne l'écoutait. Lily n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le Quidditch et n'osait pas le demander ; Eileen, elle, mobilisait toute sa concentration pour essayer de se souvenir où elle avait déjà rencontré le jeune homme. Soudain, ce fut le déclic :

« -James Potter !

-Oui ?

Coupé dans sa tirade passionnée, James se tourna vers Eileen, et, paraissant la voir pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le compartiment, s'écria :

-Eileen Adams ! J'ai vu ta sœur tout à l'heure ! Je me disais bien qu'elle me disait quelque chose, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi à Poudlard !

La jeune fille rosit, et, contrainte de mentir, détourna les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ma sœur. On est que des cousines éloignées, on se connaît à peine.

James afficha un air plus que surpris.

-Je pensais réellement que vous étiez sœurs. Mais on s'est déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a longtemps, mais je suis sure de t'avoir déjà rencontré… »

Tous deux réfléchirent un moment, mais sans parvenir à se rappeler cet épisode.

« -J'écrirais à ma mère pour lui demander si tu veux. Elle a une mémoire infaillible…Pas comme mon père. Lui, il est incapable de se rappeler quoi que ce soit ! L'autre jour…

-Non ! coupa Eileen. Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je, euh, j'écrirais moi-même à mes parents pour leur poser la question. Si tu es d'accord bien sur. »

Si la mémoire de Mrs Potter était aussi admirable que voulait bien le dire son fils, mieux valait éviter de la solliciter, elle se souviendrait sans doute aisément des liens qu'elle-même entretenait avec Clare. Or, personne ne devait savoir : on lui avait juré que, dans le cas contraire, elle aurait toutes les occasions de le regretter. Cela l'embêtait de mentir dès le premier jour d'école à ses nouveaux amis, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa sœur ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle dévoilait la nature de leur liens familiaux, ne fusse qu'à deux insignifiants première année. Une fois de plus, les larmes lui montèrent aux cils. Sa famille avait-elle à ce point honte d'elle, pour aller jusqu'à la renier, la méconnaître ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait ? Etait-ce à cause de sa timidité, de ses lacunes magiques, de sa silhouette enrobée ? Eileen respira un grand coup pour desserrer l'étau qui lui tenaillait les côtes et résolut de commencer un régime draconien dès le lendemain.

Heureusement, Potter accepta sa proposition de la laisser écrire à ses parents, même s'il afficha clairement sa surprise dans un premier temps. Eileen – pour la trois cent millième fois depuis le début du voyage – rougit. Qu'il était désagréable d'être observée ainsi ! Et on ne pouvait dire que les regards de James Potter se voulaient discrets : il la fixa littéralement pendant pas moins d'un quart d'heure, et ce avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée. Il l'examinait avec tant d'insistance que la jeune fille, complètement bouleversée, finit par sortir en courant du compartiment, bafouillant un vague mot d'excuse vers Lily. Celle-ci, totalement prise au dépourvu, ne songea même pas à chercher à la rattraper. Elle regarda partir sa nouvelle amie sans un mot, hébétée.

« Tant mieux, pensa Eileen, au moins je n'aurais pas à mentir de nouveau. Qu'elle reste avec James Potter. Il est beaucoup plus intéressant que moi. »

Toute à ses pensées et à sa recherche des toilettes, Eileen, comme Franck Londubat avant elle, ne vit pas que Clare se dirigeait droit sur elle.

« -Que fais-tu là créature de Lucifer ? Tu fais exprès de te mettre sur mon chemin pour que l'on nous voit ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Etre diabolique ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ne t'approches de ma personne, as-tu compris, sœur abjecte ? Hors de ma vue à présent ! » murmura-t-elle sans desserrer les dents.

Clare disparut rapidement à l'extrémité du wagon pour s'engloutir dans le suivant, sans autre mot pour celle qu'elle faisait passer pour sa lointaine parente. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de verser la moindre larme supplémentaire – et ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait - car déjà un groupe de garçons déboulait dans le couloir, la bousculant sans lui jeter un regard. Eileen, perdant l'équilibre, tomba à la renverse contre une porte entrouverte, qui, sous son poids, s'ouvrit entièrement. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle avait, bien malgré elle, découvert les toilettes, et elle soupira de soulagement. Enfin un endroit où on la laisserait tranquille ! Le clic-clac du verrou insuffla en elle un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait souvent en cet endroit. Ici, personne ne chercherait à connaître ses secrets, personne ne lui voudrait du mal, car ici, il n'y avait personne. Son ventre grondait, ses joues portaient encore les traînées noircies que les larmes qui avaient coulé avaient laissé sur leur passage. Mais Eileen se sentait bien, elle était toute seule. Enfin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le professeur McGonagall regarda les dix élèves qui se trouvaient devant elle par dessus ses lunettes. Tous lui rendirent son regard avec plus ou moins d'effronterie. Elle inspira légèrement et commença :

« -Si nous vous avons choisit l'année passée, c'est que nous avons eu confiance en vous. En conséquence, j'attends de vous un sérieux, un zèle et une impartialité égaux, et même supérieurs à ceux de l'année dernière. Ne me décevez pas.

Minerva McGonagall se tourna ensuite vers Narcissa Black.

-Miss Black, vous savez que votre nomination était imprévue, la disparition de Miss Goldblatt nous a tous pris par surprise. Vous étiez selon nous la plus apte de votre maison à la remplacer.

Narcissa acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui était arrivé à Wendy Goldblatt.

-Vous pouvez bien entendu compter sur votre homologue masculin, Mr Malfoy ici présent, pour vous guider dans votre tâche. Lui et Miss Goldblatt avaient accomplit un travail formidable l'année dernière, nous espérons que vous serez à sa hauteur.

Lucius, jusqu'ici enfoncé dans l'ombre d'un recoin du compartiment, rassura son professeur d'un sourire ironique.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tant Professeur, Narcissa sera largement à la hauteur, ricana-t-il. Ce ne sera pas bien difficile, ajouta-t-il plus bas à l'intention de la nouvelle préfète de Serpentard.

-Bien. Je vous attends tous demain, dans mon bureau, à 10h tapantes. Jusque là, votre travail consistera à patrouiller dans les couloirs du train afin de prévenir les éventuels incidents, à guider les premières années de votre maison jusqu'à leur dortoir après le Festin dans la Grande Salle, et à veiller au bon déroulement de l'installation de chacun. Miss Pilliwickle et Mr Shingleton superviseront l'ensemble de ces opérations. A demain. »

Sur une vague réponse de la dizaine de préfets et préfet en chefs qui se trouvaient là, elle disparut. Chacun vaqua alors à ses occupations, soient faire semblant de surveiller les passagers du train, taquiner la vendeuse ambulante de confiseries, ou tout simplement rentrer dans son compartiment et passer le reste du voyage avec ses amis. Lucius et Narcissa restèrent un peu en arrière pour discuter tranquillement – ou plutôt Lucius força Narcissa à ralentir le pas pour lui parler en tête à tête.

« -Tu sais ce qui s'est passé pour Goldblatt, n'est-ce pas. Mais sais-tu _pourquoi_ ? Et bien, elle m'avait insulté. C'est très grave d'insulter quelqu'un de mon rang, tu le sais Narcissa ? Alors, prend garde à ce que tu vas dire avant d'ouvrir ta charmante petite bouche.

La propriétaire de la charmante petite bouche se dégagea vivement de l'emprise de Malfoy sur son bras, avant de répondre froidement :

-Tu oublies que mon rang est au moins aussi élevé que le tien, Malfoy, et que les membres de nos familles sont quasiment aussi corrompus les uns que les autres dans cette affaire. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'élargit. Apparemment, son nouvel homologue avait plus de caractère que la précédente.

-Tant mieux, on ne s'amusera que plus, tous les deux, tu verras. »

Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'amuser avec lui que déjà il avait accéléré le pas et s'était introduit dans un compartiment voisin. La jeune fille regagna alors le sien seule, réprimandant du bout les lèvres les élèves qui passaient par là. Un petit garçon lui demanda quelque chose sur son passage, mais elle fit pas attention à lui. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur un certain Serpentard aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens, au visage aussi froid que le sien, au cœur aussi sec que le sien. Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black se ressemblaient par bien des côtés. De vrais Serpentards, dignes de leur maison. Ah, il la croyait fade et passive ! Et bien il découvrirait vite que sous son beau masque de petite fille froide, se cachait un caractère de feu. Il allait voir. Elle allait lui montrer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Les première année, par ici ! Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît ! »

Si la puissante voix de Rubeus n'avait aucun mal à dominer le brouhaha de la foule, elle en effrayait plus d'un. Les plus jeunes ne semblaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de suivre un géant barbu à travers un lac qui, selon les dires des plus âgés, était habité par une créature quatre fois plus effrayante que le monstre du Loch Ness. Mais Remus Lupin n'accordait aucun crédit à ces rumeurs. Il était habitué aux tentatives d'intimidation. Et de toute façon, si par le plus grand des hasards cette histoire de créature sous-marine était vraie, il n'avait pas peur. Les monstres ça le connaissait : après tout, lui-même en était un. Quand Remus avait appris qu'il était accepté à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde, il n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Puis, sa mère avait éclaté en sanglots, sa tante avait dangereusement vacillé, même son père avait paru ému. Mais, pour la première fois depuis _ce_ jour qui avait transformé leurs vies, ce n'étaient pas des larmes de détresse, d'angoisse, que sa famille versait. Non, ils pleuraient tous de joie. C'est au moment où Remus prit conscience de ceci qu'il laissa la joie l'envahire. Le bonheur dévora son ventre, puis étreint ses poumons, illumina son visage, avant de s'éteindre doucement pour laisser l'inquiétude prendre le dessus. Comment ferait-il contrôler sa « tare » ? Que se passerait-il s'il mordait un autre élève ? La semaine qui suivit la nouvelle se déroula dans une angoisse perpétuelle face à ces questions sans réponses. Mais la rencontre avec le directeur de l'école calma son tourment. Tout un dispositif avait été mis en place pour que rien ne soit su des autres élèves. Seuls quelques professeurs seraient tenus au courant de son « problème ». Tout le monde, lui y compris, serait en sécurité. Remus Lupin avait accordé une confiance sans limite à Albus Dumbledore dès l'instant où il l'avait connu. Si le vieil homme décrétait que danger il n'y avait pas, Remus vivrait en paix. Et aujourd'hui, jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard, le jeune garçon était presque serein. Seule le tourmentait encore la peur d'être écarté, seul, abandonné de ses camarades de classe.

« Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le plus grave. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« -Adams, Eileen. »

Eileen s'avança en tremblant vers le tabouret que lui désignait le professeur McGonagall, une grande femme dont l'apparence totale reflétait la sévérité, du bout de son chignon serré à la pointe de ses bottines pointues. La petite fille enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête. Elle sursauta quand il commença à lui parler.

« -Tu sais que j'ai vu passer ta sœur il y a exactement trois ans. Intelligente, mais une vraie tête de mule, capricieuse, trop sûre d'elle. Chez les Serpentard, elle aurait fait des dégâts. Alors je l'ai envoyé à Gryffondor, et elle a l'air de s'y plaire…

Le Choixpeau fit une pause pendant laquelle Eileen eut l'impression d'être sondée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Puis la relique reprit la parole :

-Mais tu n'es pas comme elle, oooh non, tu possèdes un grand potentiel, seulement elle l'a écrasé, forcé à se camouflé, presque à disparaître pendant toutes ces années. T'éloigner d'elle ne serait pas suffisant pour t'en détacher, il faut que tu apprennes à l'affronter. Oui, c'est la meilleure solution…Je vais donc t'envoyer à GRYFFONDOR !

Le dernier mot retentit dans toute la salle dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part de la table la plus éloignée, table vers laquelle Eileen se dirigea en titubant. Elle n'osa pas relever la tête, sachant à l'avance quelle serait la première personne dont elle verrait l'expression au milieu de toutes ces mines réjouies. Sa sœur n'était, elle, sûrement pas heureuse du choix du Choixpeau.

« -Black, Sirius. »

Un jeune homme élégant dans sa robe de Poudlard s'assit négligemment sur le tabouret et sourit quand le vieux chapeau noir se fendit pour s'écrier « GRYFFONDOR ! ».

Buckley Cooper et Cuthbert Dingle, deux garçons joufflus et de petite taille, furent envoyés à Poufsouffle. Puis vint le tour de :

« -Evans, Lily. »

La jeune fille attira plus d'un regard sur sa chevelure, et celui de James plus que les autres. Le Choixpeau ne mit que peu de temps à se décider. Pourtant, plus tard, Lily avouera à Eileen qu'il avait songé un moment à l'envoyer à Serdaigle.

« -Mais il a pensé que je serais plus à ma place à Gryffondor, ne me demande pas pourquoi ! »

Une certaine Hornby, Prune, se retrouva à Gryffondor et prit place à côté de Lily. Les élèves de Serpentard et de Serdaigle commençaient visiblement à s'impatienter, quand enfin Irexton, Faith fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Faith était une grande fille au cheveux bruns et frisés. Elle était très maigre, et ses yeux immenses lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Ils n'avaient pas réellement de couleur bien définie, mais donnaient à son visage une expression de tristesse infinie. Quand elle s'assit à la table des Serdaigle, un garçon la prit par les épaules et commença à lui parler à l'oreille. Lily supposa que ce devait être son frère. Se tournant de nouveau vers le Choixpeau, elle accueillit avec joie le jeune garçon qui s'installait à sa table et disait s'appeler Remus Lupin. Plusieurs élèves furent encore répartis avant que quelqu'un d'autre soit appelé à la table des Gryffondor. En fait, ils furent deux à se diriger successivement vers le fond de la salle et à s'asseoir près de Remus. Le premier était Peter Pettigrow, ce qui déclencha un concert de soupirs exaspérés chez Sirius Black, le second était James Potter, et cette fois, ce fut Lily qui afficha un air fortement contrarié. Leurs deux visages, à ce moment précis, affichaient la même expression :

« Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir supporter cet abruti sept ans de suite ! »

Une fois qu'Edwina Quirke eut été envoyée à Serdaigle, une vague de Serpentard déferla sur le tabouret à trois pieds : Severus Rogue, Evan Rosier, Seragy Reginald, Willow Thickey, et enfin Chad Wilkes - qui clôt cette répartition - furent tous les cinq envoyés à Serpentard.

Alors, dans un brouhaha général, commença le Festin, marquant ainsi le début de l'année scolaire 1970-1971, année qui promettait d'être riche en événements…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le 1er septembre 1970_

_Chère Olga,_

_Je suis à Poufsouffle. Suis-je déçue ? Je ne sais pas. Après tout je n'avis rien prévu, rien espéré, donc il n'y a pas lieu d'être déçue. De plus les camarades de ma maison ont l'air très sympathiques : un fille en particulier, de septième année. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Sol, Sol Clamerana. Elle a la peau très bronzée et les cheveux très blonds. Ses yeux sont immenses et elle porte des montres à gousset en boucle d'oreille. Elle a l'air bizarre, et autour d'elle règne une aura étrange, mais c'est une aura positive, je le sens. Nous verrons bien. De toute façon, personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer mon Olga, tu es trop précieuse à mes yeux. Ce soir, je me suis couchée sans regarder les autres filles, j'ai peur de voir le mépris dans leurs yeux. Elles savent qui est ma famille, j'en suis sûre. Tout le monde sait qui sont les Owen, et j'en ai honte. Demain, nous n'avons pas encore cours, c'est dimanche. Ils ne commencent que lundi. J'ai hâte d'y être, si tu savais ! Comme ça, je n'aurais plus à regarder les autres gens, juste mes parchemins, mes grimoires, mes devoirs, et toi bien sur, ma chère Olga. Je vais aller dormir, il est temps. A bientôt,_

_Ta très chère,_

_Vera._

* * *

_Voili voilou !!!!!! J'éspère (evidemment) que ça vous à plu, à bientôt !_

_Bisous tout le monde,_

_Dub Citron_


	4. Chp 2 suite : Une année qui s'annonce

_Voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre 2 que je n'ai pas voulu mettre avec la première parce que cela aurait été trop long, je trouve...Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 (suite) : Une année qui s'annonce...**

_**Petite chronologie des personnages de ce chapitre – année 1970** _

_**Première année** : Lily Evans, Eileen Adams, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Vera Owen, Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin, Buckley Cooper, Cuthbert Dingle, Edwina Quirke, Faith Irexton, Chad Wilkes, Evan Rosier, Willow Thickey, Seragy Reginald _

_**Deuxième année** : Alice Grant, Erin Patil, So Miung_

_**Troisième année **: Franck Londubat, Bertram Smith_

_**Quatrième année** : Clare Adams_

_**Cinquième année** : Narcissa Black_

_**Sixième année** : Lucius Malfoy_

_**Septième année** : Sol Clamerana, Walter Shingleton, Ivory Pilliwickle_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Journal de Lily Evans _

_Le 2 septembre 1970_

_Les filles du dortoir ne sont pas encore réveillées alors j'en profite pour écrire un peu…Il n'est que 5h et demi mais j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de me lever tôt. Pétunia détestait ça d'ailleurs…Il y a beaucoup de chose que Pétunia abhorrait chez moi : ma façon de préparer le thé – très sucré -, la manie que j'avais de ne pas frapper à la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer, ma propension à tomber amoureuse des même garçons qu'elle…De même, je ne supportais pas sa passion pour les ragots et ses habitudes d'enfant unique et capricieuse qu'elle conservait malgré elle des années après ma naissance. Mais jusqu'à cette nuit du 2 juillet, nous faisions, d'un commun accord, fi de tous ces défauts insignifiants que nous exécrions l'une chez l'autre, mais qui faisaient que nous étions nous. Et nous nous aimions. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout est différent. L'alliée est devenue une ennemie, ma sœur s'est changée en étrangère jalouse, méchante, perfide. De même, moi qui fut autrefois sa confidente, son amie, son double, je ne suis plus pour elle qu'un parasite, un monstre._

Pendant tout l'été, la vie de Lily Evans avait été un enfer. Elle qui n'avait jamais rêvé que d'une chose - entrer au même collège que Pétunia, avoir les même amis que Pétunia, sortir avec des garçons comme Pétunia - avait en une nuit perdu sa sœur, ses amis, son avenir, et détruit ses rêves. Heureusement que ses parents étaient fiers d'elle. « Quelle chance d'avoir un sorcière dans la famille ! » s'extasiaient-ils, et Lily souriait. C'était vrai, quelle chance, quel bonheur ! Mais comme la vie aurait été douce si Pétunia avait été à ses côtés ! Dans l'atmosphère douillette de son lit à baldaquin, Lily retint ses larmes. Elle avait bien assez pleuré les deux mois précédents, et elle s'était promis qu'arrivée à Poudlard, elle cesserait de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Comme pour concrétiser cette pensée, Lily empoigna les premières pages de son journal et les arracha d'un coup sec. Ces feuilles de papier insipides sur lesquelles elle avait couché ses états d'âme tout au long de l'été n'avaient plus leur place dans sa nouvelle vie ! Avec un soupir, la jeune fille trempa sa plume dans son encrier et se mit à en suçoter le bout, cherchant l'inspiration.

_Je suis à Gryffondor, la maison des plus hardis et des cœurs d'artichaut selon le Choixpeau. Les gens de ma maison sont plutôt sympathiques. La petite fille que j'ai rencontré dans le train ce matin et qui s'appelle Eileen Adams est également à Gryffondor, et j'en suis heureuse. Elle est très gentille, bien qu'assez émotive…Le plus étonnant chez elle est qu'elle réussisse à passer totalement inaperçue aux yeux de tous malgré la couleur de ses cheveux : ils sont rouges. Et quand je dit rouge, je ne parle pas du roux flamboyant qui caractérise les miens, mais d'un rouge vif et éclatant, qui boucle, ondule, frisotte autour de ses oreilles, se masse sur sa nuque et fourche un peu dans le creux des reins. Ces cheveux sont au moins aussi impressionnants que les miens, pourtant, personne ne semble y prêter attention ! Il va falloir que j'élucide ce mystère…L'autre fille du dortoir se nomme Prune Hornby, c'est une fille joyeuse et souriante, et qui paraît sincère et franche. Elle parle beaucoup, de tout et n'importe quoi, c'est assez incroyable ! Il suffit de la brancher sur un sujet pour que le moulin à paroles se mette en route et, à partir de ce moment là, plus rien ne paraît pouvoir l'arrêter ! Je crois que cela a agacé un autre premier année, er… Black…Smirnoff Black ? Je ne me souviens plus de son prénom, mais son nom de famille, lui, le définit parfaitement : tout chez lui est noir, ses cheveux, ses yeux…Il a l'air très orgueilleux et fier d'être à Gryffondor, pourtant, il méprise tout le monde ici. Il nous a regardé, Eileen, Prune et moi avec hauteur, comme si notre seule présence l'indisposait. Personne ne lui a demandé de venir ! Il s'est aussi moqué d'un garçon un peu enrobé assis à côté de lui, je pense qu'il s'appelle Peter mais je ne suis pas sûre : Black s'est tellement fichu de lui qu'il n'a pas osé se présenter le pauvre !_

Un miaulement de son chat fit sursauter Lily : il s'était apparemment réveillé pendant qu'elle médisait rageusement sur son camarade, et à présent réclamait à manger. Lily écarta les rideaux de son lit et observa distraitement par la fenêtre le soleil se lever. Il était encore trop tôt pour aller déjeuner. Pourquoi n'irait-elle pas explorer un peu la salle commune en attendant que tout le monde se réveille ? La jeune fille enfila donc ses pantoufles, noua sa robe de chambre, empoigna son chat, et quitta le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Il était un peu plus de 6h du matin, il lui restait une heure et demie pour visiter ce qui allait être sa demeure pour les sept ans à venir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Toute la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Black était sous le choc. L'héritier le plus pressentit, le plus apte selon toute la lignée à reprendre le flambeau, avait trahit sa famille. Walburga et Orion Black, les parents de ce traître, ce Judas, fulminaient. Walburga, brune et imposante matrone, faisait les cent pas dans le large salon du premier étage, hurlant des insultes à l'unique portrait de son fils – dont il avait d'ailleurs disparu- , agitant ses longs bras dans toutes les directions. Elle avait déjà fait exécuter trois elfes de maisons et détruit deux sofas, une étagère d'ébène et trois plateaux d'argent massif. Orion Black, avachit sur un des derniers fauteuils ayant subsisté à la fureur de sa femme, prononçait des paroles incompréhensibles desquelles se détachaient parfois des mots tels que « Honte ! » ou encore « Décadence ! », mais que, de toute façon, personne n'écoutait réellement. Le couple ne prêtait pas plus d'attention à leur autre fils, Regulus, qu'ils ne s'en accordaient mutuellement. Le petit garçon d'à peine neuf ans, recroquevillé derrière un rideau, souriait de toutes ses dents. Maintenant que Sirius, le beau Sirius, le fils si brillant avait déshonoré la famille, peut-être lui accorderait-on enfin plus d'attention ?

« Walburga, Merlin, comment est-ce possible ? »

La jeune femme stoppa ses hurlements hystériques pour se tourner vers son frère et sa belle-sœur. Ils venaient visiblement de transplaner au beau milieu de son salon comme des malpropres, mais à ce moment précis peu lui importait. Elle se précipita vers Cygnus et Druella Black et serra violemment leurs mains entre les siennes. Puis, ayant pulvérisé tout son intérieur, elle fit apparaître trois chaises sommaires, et s'y installa après avoir invité ses hôtes à faire de même. Tous trois, faisant face à l'immense arbre généalogique qui recouvrait la totalité d'un des murs de la pièce, engagèrent aussitôt la conversation sur le drame du moment : l'affaire Sirius Black.

« -Comment est-ce possible qu'un garçon que nous avions si bien élevé, à qui nous avions inculqué toutes les valeurs essentielles à son rang, soit tombé si bas ? se lamentait la mère du traître.

-Vous n'avez pas été assez sévère avec lui…Il avait beau avoir le potentiel des Black, il a trop fréquenté Alphard pendant sa jeunesse, et…Il est également possible qu'Andromeda ait eu une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Cygnus se tourna vers sa femme qui approuva et continua d'un ton hautain :

-Nous n'avons découvert que très récemment qu'Andromeda nourrissait des pensées plus que douteuses à propos des Moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbes. Bien sur, Bella nous avait prévenu…

-Bella est digne, elle, de faire partie de notre famille ! Elle a toutes les qualités pour prolonger la lignée des Black et défendre ses intérêts. Elle nous a entretenu dernièrement de son engagement auprès de ce Lord dont on entend beaucoup parler…Quel est son nom déjà ?

-Voldemort ! beugla Orion du fond de son épais fauteuil. Ce fut le seul mot intelligible qu'il prononça de toute la journée.

-Oui ! C'est cela, Voldemort. Dans tous les cas, cet homme me fait l'effet d'être très respectable. Son point de vue à lui vis-à-vis des Sang-mêlés est, en tout cas, loin d'être stupide.

S'ensuivit un monologue sur la valeur du sang que les deux femmes écoutèrent religieusement. Puis, Walburga prit la parole de sa voix forte et enrouée d'avoir tant hurlé :

-Je ne sais que faire… Devons-nous le désavouer ? Le déshériter ? Le chasser ? Le punir ?

-Walburga, ton fils est jeune. Il est encore peut-être temps de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Je te conseille de préparer une sévère sanction. En attendant, écrit à ce…Dumbledore pour lui exprimer ton mécontentement et ta volonté de changer ton fils de maison. Il ne pourra pas refuser cette faveur à une famille aussi influente que la nôtre.

Mais la réponse de Cygnus, aussi raisonnable fut-elle, ne convenait pas à sa sœur. Celle-ci se leva brusquement, empoigna sa baguette magique et grogna :

-Non Cygnus, non…Sirius n'est pas un stupide mouton sans personnalité, s'il a atterrit à Gryffondor, c'est par sa propre volonté, soyez-en convaincu ! Qu'il y reste donc ! Mais il en subira les conséquences…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« -Salut Miung ! La forme ?

-Hey, So, comment ça va ?

-Miung, tes vacances, ton été…raconte !

-Tu sais que tu as réellement embelli pendant les vacances ? »

La foule se pressait autour d'elle et chaque malheureux quidam qui passait tentait de l'approcher et de lui adresser un mot, un seul. Deux si on avait de la chance. So soupira profondément mais ne se plaint pas. Après tout, c'était le prix à payer pour que son règne subsiste.

Nom : Miung

Prénom : So

Maison / année : Serpentard / 3ème année

Signe(s) particulier(s) : d'origine asiatique. D'une beauté époustouflante. Reine influente et révérée des Serpentard de deuxième, troisième, quatrième, et bientôt première année de Serpentard.

Déjà, les pauvres morveux qui venaient d'arriver s'écartaient sur son passage, baissaient les yeux lorsqu'elle daignait poser les siens sur eux. Un mélange de respect, de peur et d'admiration la précédait, l'entourait et la poursuivait partout où elle allait, et ce sentiment de puissance ne s'arrêtait pas aux Serpentard. A à peine quatorze ans, So Miung terrorisait les plus jeunes, écrasait ses égaux et rivalisait souvent avec les plus âgés. Son royaume lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, elle n'avait qu'à faire un geste et ses loyaux serviteurs accouraient par dizaine, près à se faire humilier sur simple commande de sa Majesté. Son Altesse Miung régnait. La seule supérieure féminine incontestable de la Reine des Serpentard demeurait l'Impératrice Narcissa Black, seule fille devant laquelle So s'inclinait craintivement. Toutes deux se partageaient chaque année équitablement et d'un commun accord le territoire serpentardesque et chacune gouvernait sa part sereinement, celle de So s'accroissant avec les années. Sa puissance s'étendait désormais à l'ensemble des quatrième, troisième, deuxième et première années, et la jeune fille en éprouvait une satisfaction palpable. Depuis la veille au soir, elle n'avait de cesse d'observer avec délectation l'intégralité de ses sujets, insignifiantes petites larves dégoûtantes qui n'avaient jamais savouré une seule fois de leur misérable vie la jouissance que procure le pouvoir, l'emprise…Même si elle n'exerçait son autorité que sur de méprisables adolescents boutonneux, elle en ressentait un contentement indescriptible. Assise à l'écart de ses camarades pour prendre son petit déjeuner en ce dernier jour de vacances, So se délecta encore une fois de cette sensation merveilleuse. Un semblant de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et son corps se détendit sur sa chaise. S'accordant un moment de détente, ses yeux noirs et insondables parcoururent paresseusement la table et s'arrêtèrent sur Narcissa Black. La jeune préfète semblait d'une humeur bizarre, son masque de sévérité imperturbable était tombé. Au cours des deux précédentes années, So avait beaucoup observé sa « supérieure », jusqu'à percer le secret d'imperceptibles mimiques, de déceler des expressions, des attitudes qui trahissaient son état d'esprit et ses sentiments alors qu'elle cherchait plus que jamais à les dissimuler. Pourtant, à cet instant précis et pour la première fois, So ne parvint pas à décoder les joues à peine plus roses, les cheveux à peine plus lisses, les narines à peine plus frémissantes, les mains à peine plus agitées…Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez Black ce matin ? Pourquoi paraissait-elle si légèrement agitée alors que d'ordinaire elle demeurait d'un calme olympien et d'une sérénité à toute épreuve ? La jeune fille parlait également plus qu'habituellement, et d'un ton plus sec que So, même sans l'entendre, pouvait percevoir rien qu'en étudiant le mouvement de ses lèvres. Etrange…Ce changement si soudain, pourtant invisible au yeux des autres – tous des abrutis de toute façon – la perturbait autant que la raison lui en échappait. Et cela agaça So. Depuis quand se refusait-on à elle ? La jeune asiatique eut un mouvement irrité puis détourna les yeux et se concentra sur une bande de première année qui traînait par là. Elle tenta de les cerner, sachant depuis toujours que comprendre la personnalité des individus qui l'entouraient lui permettait de mieux tirer parti de leurs faiblesses. Elle se força à diriger son attention sur un garçon au cheveux noirs et graisseux qui s'intéressait peu à la masse bruyante des élèves assis à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur un nœud de la table en chêne et le nez proéminent effleurant son porridge à chaque bouchée. Un looser de première donc. D'habitude, les première année essayaient dès le premier jour de se faire remarquer et de s'imposer pour ne pas être mis à l'écart pour le reste de sa scolarité. Ce garçon – Rogue ? So ne se souvenait plus de son prénom, un truc en « us » – pourrait se révéler intéressant si son atypique propension à éviter ses camarades se confirmait au cours de la prochaine semaine.

« Note personnelle : se renseigner sur Machinus Rogue. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les première année de Gryffondor commençaient en ce lundi 3 septembre 1970 par deux heures de botanique en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'apprendre à se connaître la veille, mais un semblant de hiérarchie parmi les garçons s'était déjà constitué, et ce classement n'était pas vraiment une surprise : Black et Potter, tous deux grands pour leur âge et chacun doté d'une épaisse masse de cheveux noirs, avaient plus ou moins sympathisé et menaient la petite troupe ; ils étaient suivis partout où ils allaient par Pettigrow, le jeune garçon au nez pointu et aux yeux humides et apeurés qui avait essayé de gagner l'amitié de Sirius dans le train. Le dernier garçon, Remus Lupin, semblait très méfiant et n'avait encore adressé plus de trois mots à quiconque. Il ne restait cependant jamais loin du trio et ne paraissait pas se lasser de les observer : Sirius et James se lançant des défis et commentant les professeurs et les élèves d'un ton moqueur, Peter trottinant derrière eux tel un chien fidèle mais inutile, sans toutefois s'en plaindre – au contraire. Ce quatuor, à priori bancal, plaisait à Remus : l'ego de toute évidence démesuré des deux leaders et l'admiration déjà flagrante que Peter leur portait lui permettrait de rester discret. C'est ainsi que les quatre membres masculins de la cuvée gryffondoriennes 1970 se rendirent aux serres, vastes bâtiments de verres qui se dressaient fièrement au loin, au fond du parc. A l'intérieur de la première se distinguait une longue et fine silhouette s'affairant au milieu de plantes luxuriantes dont le feuillage se pressait contre le vitrage comme à la recherche d'un rayon de soleil ou pour mieux guetter les visiteurs. En s'approchant davantage, le profil de ce qui devait être leur professeur se précisa et l'on pu bientôt aisément distinguer un long nez déformé, un visage anguleux , des cheveux gris, secs et raides noués en une longue natte qui descendait jusqu'à la taille minuscule de la vieille femme – ou était-ce un homme ? Le corps sans forme du personnage qui se tenait là était si maigre et rabougri sous le vieux tablier crasseux qu'il était difficile de définir son sexe : il pouvait aussi bien appartenir à un petit homme peu développé qu'à une femme desséchée par les années. Lorsque les jeunes garçons pénétrèrent dans la serre, quelques élèves étaient déjà installés sur de très hauts tabourets, observant curieusement la/le phytologue qui se trouvait devant eux.

« -Bonjour, je suis le Professeur Van Der Brooke. Comme certains le savent déjà – elle eut un regard perçant pour les élèves installés à sa gauche, qui frissonnèrent – je suis la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle au même titre que le Professeur McGonagall est responsable de Gryffondor. Vous vous rendrez vite compte que nos caractères sont similaires en bien des points, notamment dans la manière de tenir une classe.

La voix du Professeur Van Der Brooke était aussi sèche que son corps, et ses gestes aussi sévères que son regard. Remus sentit à sa droite que Peter frémissait déjà, mais il ne put le blâmer : lui même était peu rassuré par cette créature asexuée, plus petite que lui d'au moins une tête mais dont la présence et la force le tétanisait. Quand elle – car il fallait bien lui attribuer un pronom - reprit la parole, il sursauta, et sentit que désormais, chaque mot inattendu de cette femme le ferait bondir.

-Vous allez former des groupes de deux. Chaque groupe se postera devant une Achillée Sternutatoire et suivra mes instructions à la lettre.

Si une dizaine de petits pots en terre n'avaient été posé sur la grande table de travail à leur intention, personne n'aurait sûrement compris ce que Van Der Brooke désignait par Achillée Sternutruc-toire. Il regarda autour de lui et, sans faire attention à son propre partenaire, se mit à étudier les autres groupes. Du côté des Gryffondors, aucune surprise : James et Sirius, lui-même se retrouvait avec Peter. Lily, une jeune fille rousse pleine de vie s'était associée à une petite aux yeux bruns, rondouillarde et peu sûre d'elle. La dernière des Gryffondors, Prune, avait du se joindre aux Poufsouffles et faisait équipe avec une autre fille. A côté d'elles deux petits garçons joufflus qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, un grand garçon avec une énorme touffe de cheveux blonds très frisés et une petite fille noire aux dents proéminentes…

-Qui peut me dire ce qu'est l'Achillée Sternutatoire ?

Un des garçons blonds de Poufsouffle leva timidement la main.

-Vous êtes Cuthbert Dingle n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Professeur, bredouilla Cuthbert.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas…Et bien mon garçon, qu'attendez-vous, répondez !

-En fait, je sais juste que c'est une graine qui sert à fabriquer des filtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille…

-Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Vous utiliserez sans doute cette plante avec le Professeur Slughorn – elle eut un reniflement méprisant. Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Creusez !

Aussitôt, les élèves se saisirent de leurs pelles et de leurs gants en peau de dragon et se mirent à creuser frénétiquement le terreau de bruyère dans l'espoir d'enfin trouver la graine qui les délivrerait de la mauvaise humeur de leur Professeur. Ce qu'aucun n'avait prévu cependant était que la graine en question ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : elle glissait entre leurs doigts, s'enfouissait dans la terre, semblait ne plus bouger pour soudain bondir sur ses assaillants. Celle de Cuthbert et son ami se propulsa si haut qu'elle atterrit dans l'oreille de celui-ci sans qu'il parvienne à l'en déloger.

-A l'infirmerie, dit très calmement Van Der Brooke sans faire attention à lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas des élèves, la plupart ayant abandonné la poursuite de sa propre Achillée pour observer le combat acharné du Poufsouffle contre la sienne. Ainsi, plusieurs petites graines rabougries s'étaient échappées et se faisait la belle par la porte vitrée de la serre. Van Der Brooke les attira à elle d'un vague geste de la baguette magique, les redistribua aux groupes et les prévint sèchement qu'ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici tant que leurs Achillées ne seraient pas rempotées.

-Quant à vous Mr Cooper, grand imbécile, faites vous accompagner à l'infirmerie par Mr Dingle, et que je n'entende plus parler de vous avant le prochain cours ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le déjeuner fut bruyant et agrémenté de nombreuses imitations de Buckley Cooper tentant en vain d'extraire l'Achillée Sternutatoire de son oreille – dans certaines, particulièrement réussies, le rôle de la graine était joué par un petit pois, dans d'autres, l'élève chargé de représenter le Professeur Van Der Brooke se jetait sur Buckley et farfouillait dans son oreille avec une fourchette, ne s'arrêtant que quand la victime se mettait à hurler à la mort. Lily ignora dédaigneusement ces singeries et quitta la table avec Eileen et Prune avant d'avoir terminé son déjeuner tant le spectacle de Potter et Black s'arrachant les oreilles l'insupportait. De ce fait, elle furent les premières à arriver devant la salle de Sortilèges dans laquelle le Professeur Flitwick écrivait ses instructions au tableau noir, perché sur une pile de livres poussiéreux. Ce cours devait rapidement devenir le préféré de Lily, et déjà elle avait hâte de se servir pour la première fois de sa baguette. Tout en la faisant tournoyer dans ses doigts, elle écoutait la conversation de ses deux nouvelles amies à propos des première année, sans toutefois y participer.

« -Je trouve que Black a tellement de style ! s'exclama soudain Prune. Ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux noirs, sa robe noire…

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de contentement.

-Il n'a aucun mérite à porter une robe noire, c'est l'uniforme de l'école après tout. »

Lily crut qu'elle allait se faire fusiller du regard. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Les garçons ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, encore moins ce Black et son nouvel ami Potter. Encore un qui ne se prenait pas pour n'importe qui d'ailleurs, et qui aimait attirer l'attention sur lui. Or, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il – que n'importe qui – gagnerait son amitié, pas en se montrant si arrogant ! Heureusement, Eileen ne paraissait pas orgueilleuse pour un sou, à vrai dire elle aurait plutôt tendance à pencher pour l'inverse…

« -Entrez, entrez tous ! Vous êtes déjà en retard, nous avons pourtant beaucoup de chose à faire !

Lily perdue dans ses pensées et Prune dans son babillage, aucune n'avait remarqué que le reste de la troupe était arrivée et que le Professeur Flitwick était sur le pas de la porte, près à la leur refermer au nez si elles n'entraient pas.

Le cours d'enchantement débuta par une longue mais passionnante présentation du professeur et de la matière, puis vint le moment que tous attendaient : celui d'apprendre à se servir de sa baguette :

-Tenez-la fermement mais gardez le poignet souple car beaucoup de sorts nécessiteront une mouvement plus ou moins large de votre bras. Voilà, c'est parfait Miss Evans. A présent, observez attentivement les schémas dessinés sur le tableaux.

Le Professeur Flitwick était un modèle de douceur, de compréhension, de pédagogie. En fait, c'était l'inverse total du Professeur Van Der Brooke et personne ne s'en plaignait. Son cours, bien que très simple, fut captivant – du moins, ce fut l'avis de Lily. Ils apprirent à se servir de sortilèges ordinaires tel que Lumos (pour faire sortir un rai de lumière de leur baguette magique) ou Alohomora et son contraire Collaporta (pour ouvrir ou verrouiller les portes et fenêtres). Lily découvrit ainsi avec délectation qu'elle n'avait eu aucune raison de craindre l'échec puisqu'elle était la première à avoir accomplit ses sortilèges avec succès. Eileen, en revanche, montrait plus de difficultés à cette tâche : elle s'évertuait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure à sceller la fenêtre qui lui avait été attribuée – en vain. De sa baguette magique sortait maintenant de gros bouillons de vapeur noire et épaisse dans lesquels elle disparut bientôt.

« -Par Merlin, Miss Adams, qu'avez-vous fait ?

le Professeur Flitwick se précipita pour faire disparaître la vapeur qui commençait à envahir toute la classe pendant que Black se tenait les côtes et Potter pleurait de rire en tapant du poing sur le mur. Quand Eileen fut enfin libérée du brouillard qui l'avait retenu prisonnière, elle bredouilla de timides excuses que personne ne comprit et Lily passa le reste de l'heure à la réconforter. Personne, même le Professeur Flitwick, ne sut jamais ce que la jeune fille avait fait pour provoquer cette sombre fumée, mais pendant des semaines le duo James-Sirius ne se lassa pas de le citer à la moindre occasion ce qui déclenchait des fureurs noires chez Lily et des crises de larmes chez Eileen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alice Grant était plongé dans son cadeau d'anniversaire, « Hélas, j'ai transfiguré mes pieds ! » de Fabien Narré, une pièce de théâtre prétendument comique, quand elle sentit des mains se refermer sur ses grands yeux bleus et qu'elle entendit Erin pousser un grognement à côté d'elle. Toutes deux s'étaient installées dans la salle commune sans aucun devoirs pour le lendemain en cette fin de premier jour de cours, Alice faisant semblant de dévorer le mortel pavé de Narré et Erin essayant de trafiquer une vieille radio moldue pour capter l'émission musicale de Glenda Chittock retransmise sur la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique qu'elle n'aurait raté pour rien au monde. Alice trouvait au contraire ce programme sans intérêt et Glenda totalement abrutie, mais elle se gardait bien de le dire à Erin pour éviter de la replonger dans son état de profonde mauvaise humeur. Elle prétendait simplement tous les lundis soirs à 20h13 qu'elle avait des devoirs à faire ou un livre à lire.

« -Devine qui c'est !

Si Alice avait eu un léger doute quant à l'odeur des mains de Franck, cette phrase le lui ôtait : Alice aurait reconnu entre mille cette voix chaude et grave qu'était celle de son ami. Elle décida cependant de le faire languir…

-Er…Je ne sais pas…Ken ?

Derrière elle, Franck émit un petit rire.

-Patrick ?

-Enfin Alice, tu vois bien que c'est ce Londubat !

Le ton faussement taquin d'Erin ne trompa personne et rapidement, devant le regard blessé de son amie et celui perdu de Franck, elle s'éloigna, exaspérée, grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles, sa radio et ses tessons de bouteille sous le bras.

-Je crois que je vais vous…enfin te…Je vais partir.

Les protestations – assez peu enthousiastes, il faut l'avouer – d'Alice ne modifièrent en rien la grave décision prise par cette poire de Franck qui partit courageusement s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil le plus mou de la salle commune, espérant sûrement y camoufler sa désespérante lâcheté en matière de sentiments. Alice, ne trouvant pas au fond de son cœur l'envie irrésistible de rester se morfondre dans le sien – de fauteuil – monta en traînant des savates dans son humble dortoir et essaya – sans succès – de noyer sous la douche son profond désespoir.

Mais cachée derrière son grand méchant canapé, Clare Adams ricanait sournoisement sans que ses fervents admirateurs en ressentent un quelconque étonnement. Grant et Londubat s'était « disputés »…Niark niark niark ! Apparemment, la soirée n'avait pas été perdue pour tout le monde…

_Dsl pour cette merveilleuse interprétation de la relation Alice/Franck mais sur ce coup là je vais vraiment avoir de plus en plus de mal à rester sérieuse et soft…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le mardi matin cette année là, les septième année avait cours de Potion. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine à avoir continué à suivre ce cours l'année dernière, dont trois filles de Serdaigle. Sol Clamerana, une jeune fille à la peau très mat mais aux cheveux blonds platine, des montres à goussets en guise de boucles d'oreille et à la coiffure extravagante occupait le côté gauche de la table qu'elles occupaient. Au milieu se tenait Andromeda Black, entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs de jais autour de sa longue et fine baguette et ses yeux sombres fixant le bureau du professeur sans vraiment le voir. A sa droite était assise Ivory Pilliwickle, affichant un air important et concentré et le badge des préfets en chef étincelant fièrement sur sa poitrine. L'extrémité droite de la table était vide. Ces trois filles, si différentes d'apparence et de caractère, étaient les meilleures amies du monde, et malgré quelques tensions et frictions, on les voyaient rarement les unes sans l'autre. Aucune d'entre elle ne prêta réellement attention à l'entrée théâtrale de leur professeur, Horace Slughorn, pourtant difficile à rater avec son imposante bedaine qui le précédait partout où il allait d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, sa touffe de cheveux blonds dans laquelle on apercevait quelques mèches grisonnantes, son sourire de grand-père bienveillant. Cet homme respirait la bonne chère, la bonne humeur et l'ananas confit. Un fois assis à son bureau et ayant pris son temps pour observer ses élèves, vérifier qu'il ne manquait personne, il leur souhaita la bienvenue d'une voix tonitruante.

« -Comme je suis heureux de retrouver vos mines joyeuses et enthousiastes, votre soif de connaissances et de travail ! Vous avez tous réussi avec succès vos examens de fin d'année, je vous en félicite ! Seulement, il ne va pas falloir vous reposer sur vos lauriers, c'est une année scolaire difficile qui vous attend.

Sans que son entrain en pâtisse outre mesure, il se mit à énumérer toutes les difficultés que ses élèves seraient susceptibles de rencontrer lors de la préparation de leurs A.S.P.I.C. A sa droite, Andromeda sentit Ivory remuer sur sa chaise, son excitation et sa hâte de se mettre au travail quasiment palpable. Au contraire, à sa gauche, Sol restait comme à son habitude stoïque. Quant à elle, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le discours de Slughorn, son esprit était ailleurs. Depuis son départ définitif de chez elle, les pensées d'Andromeda restait perdues dans les profondeurs de ses souvenirs d'enfance, et la jeune fille était submergée par les sentiments successifs qui l'assaillaient sans crier gare. Regret, haine, mélancolie, nostalgie…Mais aussi une envie irrépressible d'aller de l'avant, d'oublier Bellatrix, Narcissa et les autres, oublier le sombre manoir qui avait été sa maison durant son heureuse enfance, le parc, que ses sœurs et elle avaient peuplé de jeux, de rires, puis de disputes pour cause divergence d'opinion à propos de tout et n'importe quoi : Gryffondor, Serpentard, une querelle vieille comme Poudlard…Des pleurs, des combats, des duels, de la douleur, de la souffrance, physique, morale, puis de l'indifférence, un détachement presque alarmant face à la fureur de Bellatrix et de ses parents, les basses insultes, les Impardonnables ; et pourtant l'accablement, la plus sincère tristesse face à la propre indifférence de Narcissa. Narcissa, être neutre. Ne recherche rien sinon la tranquillité. Andromeda poussa un profond soupir et se secoua mentalement pour comprendre ce qu'Ivory était en train de lui dire :

« -…que tu mélange le tout trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et tu obtiens un filtre de Beauté.

Quand son amie lui retourna un regard plein d'incompréhension, la préfète soupira elle aussi et murmura :

-Page 15. Contente-toi de copier ce que je fais. »

Andromeda sourit. Elle avait perdu ses sœurs et son insouciance et son ignorance s'était envolée. Mais sa vraie famille était ici, elle l'entourait. Sol et Ivory veillaient sur elle et ne la l'abandonneraient pas de sitôt, elle le savait. Elles avaient beau avoir leurs défauts et leurs vices, elle les aimait de tout son cœur et savait que cette amitié était partagée. Sol était d'une étrouderie épouvantable, incapable de tenir en place. Le soir de la répartition elle avait même réussit à s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles au lieu de venir à côté d'elle. Ivory se tenait en très haute estime et ne possédait aucune modestie. Mais elles demeuraient à ses côtés et c'était ce qui comptait le plus. Le cœur un peu plus léger, Andromeda commença à reproduire chaque geste de son amie consciencieusement pour obtenir un filtre de Beauté convenable.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le 7 septembre 1970_

_Mon Olga,_

_Cela fait presque une semaine que je suis à Poudlard et personne ne m'a encore jamais parlé. Pas un professeur ne m'a interrogé, pas un élève ne m'a adressé la parole, même dans le but de se moquer de moi. Pire, on ne me remarque pas. Je crois que l'on ne s'aperçoit pas de ma présence. A peine une dizaine d'élèves m'a remarqué, la fille dont je t'ai parlé dans ma dernière lettre en fait partie. Sol m'a fixé dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis elle a détourné la tête et a continué à disctuter avec ses amies. Je pensais qu'elle était à Poufsouffle comme moi, mais non ! J'ai appris en laissant traîner mes oreilles qu'elle s'était trompé de table ! Ce matin, nous avons eu métamorphose avec le Professeur MsGonagall. Elle est vraiment sévère et ses cours sont très calmes. Elle nous a fait une démonstration de ses capacités d'animagus mais ça ne m'a pas impressionné puisque Maman et Papa en étaient aussi. Maman se transformait en hirondelle, je trouvais cela splendide, Papa était un gros tigre de Bengale, il m'emmenait parfois me promener sur son dos. Maman voletait à nos côtés et Tante Abigail nous rejoignait parfois avec le pique-nique. C'est si loin à présent. Avant qu'ils meurent, avant même qu'ils soient à son service. Mais une fois de plus – et de trop - je me suis égarée dans les affres du passé, il est temps d'en sortir. A bientôt Olga, ces moments partagés avec toi me rassure : au moins ne suis-je pas si seule ici, j'ai au moins une amie. Mille baisers,_

_Vera._

_P.S.Tante Abigail n'a pas répondu à ma dernière lettre, c'est étrange, d'habitude elle est si inquiète qu'elle me répond par retour de hibou !_

* * *

_Une petite review serait pas de refus !!! Sinon Bonne année et Bonne santé et toutes les conneries habituelles (je vais pas vous les ressortir je pense que vous les avez assez entendu comme ça !!), et petit cadeau de Noël tardif qui va avec cette 2ème partie du 2ème chapitre : Recueil de Bulles, qui comme son nom l'indique est un recueil de bulles ! En fait pour le moment y'en a qu'une mais je vais en faire d'autres bientôt. Ce sont des petites histoires en marge de la fanfictions que je n'arrivais pas à caser mais que je trouve importantes..._

_GO_


End file.
